Riser
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= |-| 11= |-| 12= |-| 13= |-| 14= |-| 15= |-| 16= |-| 17= |-| 18= |-| 19= The is Ultraman Geed and Kei Fukuide's transformation item, as well as Zero's additional transformation item. Four known copies exist, with the one being used by Riku dedicatedly named the in correspondence to his Ultraman alter-ego. History Ultraman Geed The Riser was among the devices in the Land of Light which was created by Ultraman Hikari alongside the Ultra Capsules. After the Crisis Impact, they were stolen by an Alien Sturm named Kei Fukuide. On Earth, his first Fusion Rise is hinted to be Skull Gomora as he attacked the foothills of Mt. Mitsuse and killed all but a host of Little Star. Another Riser was purposely left behind as part of Kei and Belial's plans to bring forth an Ultraman of their own. The child of Belial, Riku Asakura received it from RE.M. after recently losing his original home and named both his Riser and Ultraman form as Geed. Unfortunately little did he know is that he was used to further the progress of Kei and Belial's plan in obtaining 8 Ultra Capsules. When Leito and the newly revived Ultraman Zero joins Geed's battle against a Galactron summoned by Kei, Ultraman Hikari appears and granted the former two a third Riser along with the New Generation Capsules to grant them the ability for Zero to transform into Zero Beyond. Ultraman Belial would utilize his own Riser to scan Zogu Second Form and Five King Kaiju Capsules at will in order to transform into Chimeraberus. He would use it again to assume his Atrocious form not long after absorbing Kei's sturm organ. Following Ultraman Belial and Kei's defeat, it's unknown what happened to their Risers, though remaining two still in possession of both Riku and Ultraman Zero. Transformation The user activates the Ultra Capsules/Kaiju Capsules' switches before sliding them into the . Afterwards, the user slides the Loading Knuckle to the Geed Riser as they press the trigger, causing the DNA-themed cylinder to spin. This results in a of Geed's forms or a , while the background sound can be heard during the transformation. For the Fusion Rise version, an Intro music of the Ultra Series is played, with a remixed or renewed sound (Only applied for the In-Series), while the Fusion Monsters version plays the Belial's theme. https://youtu.be/zOisF15egak In the near finale of Ultraman Geed, Belial utilized a variation called by scanning capsules of Alien Empera and Dark Lugiel. 15c96e44fcb03e7a509f203c4348e961.jpg|Ultra/Kaiju Capsules loaded into the Loading Knuckle DBEIWycU0AAomIv.jpeg|The Loading Knuckle slide onto the Geed Riser DBEIWybUAAAtQVF.jpeg|The DNA-themed cylinder shines and spins HowitWorks1.jpg|Demonstration for Ultra Capsule HowitWorks.jpg|Demonstration for Kaiju Capsule GeedGif.gif Zero Mode is the form of Riser after attaching the Ultra Zero Eye NEO on the cylinder part of it. Further added with the scanning of New Generation Capsules Alpha and Beta, this allows its user, Leito, to perform and transform Ultraman Zero into Ultraman Zero Beyond. Riser Zero Mode.png|Riser (Zero Mode) Other Functions *'Kaiju Capsule summoning': In Kei's case, by inserting a single capsule into the Loading Knuckle, he can summon a Kaiju based on said capsule. *'Communication Device': The Loading Knuckle allows Riku to connect to RE.M. from the Nebula House, providing the AI as means to support her master. IMG 0966.jpeg|Kaiju Capsule Summoning DX Catalog The DX Geed Riser has sounds for fusions that exist in the past. Here's the list of fusions: *Ultraman Gaia (V2) + Ultraman Agul = Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version *Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Taro = Ultraman Ginga Strium *Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Hikari = Ultraman Mebius Brave *Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave + Ultraman Hikari = Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave *Ultraman X + Ultimate Zero = Ultraman X (Ultimate Zero Armor) Below are fusions that have their own separate capsule: *Ultraman Gaia + Ultraman Agul = Ultraman Gaia (V2) *Ultraman Zero + Ultraman Noa = Ultimate Zero *Ultraman Zero + Ultraman Belial = Zero Darkness **The transformation announcement starts with the Ultraman Fusion Rise voice and changes to the Kaiju version as it ends. **The Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule & Kaiser Belial Capsule cannot be used for this fusion **Instead of having an Ultra Capsule like the others, this fusion has a Kaiju Capsule. *Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory = Ultraman Ginga Victory Scanning any combination of Ultraman Orb's fusions will result in Fusion Up. All of them have their own separate capsule except Lightning Attacker. *Ultraman + Ultraman Tiga = Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion *Ultraman Taro + Ultraman Mebius = Ultraman Orb Burnmite *Ultraman Jack + Ultraman Zero = Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash **The Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule cannot be used for this fusion *Zoffy + Ultraman Belial = Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar **The Kaiser Belial Capsule cannot be used for this fusion *Ultraman X + Ultraman Ginga = Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker **This is the only Riser Fusion Up that does not have its own capsule. *Ultraseven + Ultraman Zero = Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger **The Shining Ultraman Zero Capsule cannot be used for this fusion The capsules of Victory and various Kaiju Capsules (Such as Eleking, and King Joe) can be scanned to produce Victory's Ultrans. Gallery Users Geed-05.jpg|Riku Asakura ⑥ケイ.jpg|Kei Fukuide FB_IMG_1501582377222.jpg|Leito Igaguri Chimebaros Scan.PNG|Ultraman Belial (Telekinesis) Miscellaneous DBDskg1U0AAybCl.jpg ISummonGimmicksFromNowhereGeedTrailer.PNG Screenshot 2017-06-19-01-06-23.png IMG 2146.JPG|Kei with his Riser 6e2eb41c.jpg New Generation.PNG IMG 1248.jpg|Leito with his Riser IMG 1252.jpg RikuholdshisRiser.jpeg KeiholdshisRiser23.jpeg Riser.png Trivia *Voice Actors: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Ultra Capsule scan), Kenta Matsumoto (Kaiju Capsule scan)https://twitter.com/matsuken_93/status/896014922361913344 **Kenta Matsumoto revealed himself as the voice actor of Kaiju Capsule scan while Nobuyuki being Ultra Capsule scan in the Twitter. He also mentioned that he is the one who came up with the names of Belial Fusion Monsters and their finishers. ***Despite his intentions to reveal it sooner, Bandai restricted him at first until August 11, 2017, to which he was permitted to disclose the information. **In the Premium Bandai release of Loading Knuckle, it contains the voice of Pega and RE.M., supplied by their voice actresses respectively. *RE.M. mentions that Riku needed to identify his transformed state first before using the device in his first time. This is most likely made to ensure that she can program Geed's name on the device, since Belial Fusion Beasts appeared to have identify Ultraman Belial himself. **By the Ultra Series itself, the Geed Riser inherited both the roles of Orb Ring and Dark Ring from Ultraman Orb. *The Geed Riser is actually named by Riku himself, and is simply called the "Riser" by RE.M.. **This is supported in a Preview Special prior to the debut of the series, where the Geed Riser in Kei's possession is referred to simply as a "Riser". * The King Capsule is the only capsule that needs another to be scanned before it, because if not, scanning it results in the Riser just saying his attack phrase. * Mother of Ultra is the only female Ultra to have a capsule. *Unused sounds exist in the toy catalog, revealing unique sounds that have not yet made it to public officially or they are simply scrapped. All the unused sounds can be heard here. *The New Generation Eye toy, being a recolored Ultra Zero Eye NEO, is compatible with the Riser though it is recognized as the Ultra Zero Eye NEO and produces the Zero Beyond transformation sequence after scanning the New Generation Capsules. References id:Riser Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Transformation Items Category:Items Category:Power Up Items